THE MAN NEXT DOOR
by Kagura-aru
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis SMA 16 tahun yang terpesona pada pria dewasa (sebut saja Sasuke) 27 tahun yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tetangga baru disebelah rumahnya. Karena pertemuan yang bisa dibilang sering, cinta pun tumbuh dihati sang gadis belia. Don't mind to RnR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aku adalah gadis berusia 16 tahun yang mencintai pria dewasa berumur 27 tahun. Lucu bukan? Aku hanya seorang gadis polos yang tak mengerti persoalan cinta orang dewasa, jatuh cinta pada pria yang sudah jelas hanya menganggapku gadis kecil (?)**_

* * *

 **THE MAN NEXT DOOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Kagura-aru**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Hinata (slight/ GaaHina)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : OOC dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata..!"

Aku mendengar suara ibuku dari lantai bawah rumah kami, sepertinya dari arah dapur. Aku pun bergegas turun untuk mengetahui apa maksud ibu memanggilku.

saat aku sampai didapur kulihat ibu sedang membungkus kotak bekal dengan kain berwarna ungu cerah, itu adalah kain kesukaanku yang selalu ku bawa kesekolah.

"Ibu memanggilku? ada apa?"

"Hinata, bisa kau antar bungkusan ini pada tetangga baru disebelah rumah kita?" tanya ibuku dengan nada perintah.

"Tetangga baru?" aku bingung, sejak kapan rumah kosong disebelah rumah kami sudah dihuni?

"Ya, dia seorang designer dibidang grafis dan sepertinya dia tinggal seorang diri, kemarin ibu sempat mengobrol sebentar dan berkenalan saat ia sedang menurunkan barang-barangnya dari mobil" jelas ibuku panjang lebar dan ku balas dengan anggukan kepalaku.

...

Belum ada yang berubah saat aku memasuki pekarangan rumah si tetangga baru, masih banyak rumput dan tanaman liar disekitar halaman rumah yang sebelumnya kosong tersebut, _'uh,, dia tak membersihkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ditinggali?'_ batinku.

Rumahnya pun sepi dan terlihat suram, _'sudah berapa lama rumah ini tak dihuni?'_ akhirnyaaku pun memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Tok..tok..tok..! aku tak mendengar seorang pun yang menyahut, kucoba sekali lagi dan masih tak ada respon dari dalam, saat aku hendak mengetuk untuk ketiga kalinya pintu tersebut terbuka dan muncul seorang pria dewasa dengan apron bermotif kelinci menempel dibadan tegapnya.

"Pfftt.. ahahaha...!" karena tak tahan, akhirnya tawaku pun pecah "apa-apaan motif itu?" sindirku sambil menunjuk apron yang ia kenakan.

Sadar dengan arah jari telunjukku dia tampak terkejut dan segera melepas apron dengan motif kelinci tersebut, wajahnya pun terlihat merah karena menahan malu. (/)

"Ehem,, ma-maaf, aku sedang memasak tadi" katanya masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Iya,,iya aku tau" masih menahan tawa karena ekspresinya yang menurutku sangat lucu. Ia menatapku dengan kesal tapi tatapan itu tak menghentikanku dari kikikan geliku.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tanganku dan menyudutkanku diantara dirinya dan pintu yang ia buka tadi, aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakuan, aku hanya diam tak bergeming karena tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia mengangkat daguku _'astaga aku tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang pria -okey, si rambut merah pengecualian karana aku tak menganggapnya pria'_ nafas hangatnya menerpa wajaku dan bau tubuhnya begitu maskulin _'astagaaa'_ ini menyenangkan sekaligus bahaya karena jantungku berdetak keras sekali.

"Apa seorang pria dewasa dengan apron bermotif kelinci menurutmu lucu.. hn? o-jou-san"

Rasanya jantungku hampir meledak mendengar suara beratnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku, wajahku pun terasa sangat panas _'oh tidak, wajahku pasti sangat merah'._

"I-iya, maksudku tidak. K-kau terlihat manis ah maksudku tampan / wait what?" ucapku dengan kikuk dan apa? tampan? ya ampun ini sangat memalukan, baru beberapa menit bertemu dan aku sudah memujinya tampan? aku pasti sudah gila tapi dia memang benar-benar tampan.

Tangan dan kakiku pun terasa lemas karena efek dari debaran jantung yang menggila. Tanpa sadar bungkusan ditanganku terjatuh, menciptakan suara yang membuat pria dewasa dihadapanku ini melepas himpitannya. Aku sedikit bernafas lega meski debaran jantungku masih menggila didalam sana.

"Maaf membuatmu takut, jadi siapa _**'nona muda'**_ ini dan ada tujuan apa datang ke rumahku?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah seolah tak terjadi apapun beberapa detik yang lalu. Kuakui senyumnya sangat mempesona.

"Emm.. etto, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan titipan ibuku tapi sepertinya sudah rusak dan tak layak untuk dimakan" jawabku sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil bungkusan yang kujatuhkan tadi.

"Ibumu?"

"Ya, rumah kami tepat berada disebelah rumahmu"

"Jadi kau putri Hinami-san?"

"Ya.. kau engenal ibuku?"

"Kemarin kami sempat berkenalan dan mengobrol sebentar, ibumu tetangga yang ramah" jelasnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?, sebelum kemari ibu sudah menceritakan perkenalannya dengan tetangga baru. Ini pasti karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dan membuat otakku sedikit koslet.

"K-kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" ucapku, namun rasanya berat sekali bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membalikan badan. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan tingkahku yang malah diam dan menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu ku antar bukan, bukankah rumahmu tepat berada disebelah kiri rumahku" dia menunjuk arah rumahku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia pasti merasa risih karena aku terus menatapnya.

"Y-ya.. itu tidak perlu" aku merutuki kebodohanku yang berbicara kikuk dan tergagap, aku merasa sangat bodoh sekali.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa membalikkan badan, berjalan mundur perlahan dan sialnya aku terlalu fokus dengan wajah dihadapanku membuatku tersandung kakiku sendiri.

"'hyaaaa..!"

saat kupikir akan terjatuh dengan memalukannya, aku merasakan tarikan dari tangan kananku. Dia menarikku hingga membuat wajahku membentur dada bidangnya. Aku merasakan kembali debaran jantung yang menggila, dan detik berikutnya semua menjadi gelap dan aku tak merasakan apapun.

Aku pingsan (?)

.

.

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 **Hallo minna saya masih newbie didunia ff, maaf kalo fic saia ini abal dan gaje T.T**

 **saia juga gak tau siapa nama ibu'nya Hinata T-T jadinya kutulis Hinami aja, biar anak sama ibu sama2 Hina '_')v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Review please ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_saat kupikir akan terjatuh dengan memalukannya, aku merasakan tarikan dari tangan kananku. Dia menarikku hingga membuat wajahku membentur dada bidangnya. Aku merasakan kembali debaran jantung yang menggila, dan detik berikutnya semua menjadi gelap dan aku tak merasakan apapun._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku pingsan (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE MAN NEXT DOOR**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar sesorang memanggilku, kepalaku pun terasa sangat pusing. Apa yang terjadi?

Saat aku membuka mata, kulihat ibu sedang menatapku penuh kekhawatiran.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kau baik-baik saja nak?" Ibu bertanya dengan nada khawatir kemudian memelukku sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pingsan didepan rumah Uchiha-san" Ibu menjawab dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga aku dapat melihat seseorang dibalik punggung Ibu.

Seketika wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdetak cepat tidak normal, aku pun mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum aku pingsan. Aku ingat dialah yang menyebabkanku pingsan.

Dia tersenyum kemudian mendekatiku dan mengacak-acak poni rataku dengan tangan dewasanya "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, lain kali perhatikan langkahmu" dia memperlakukanku seolah aku ini anak balita.

"Baiklah, karena hari sudah mulai malam dan ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan, jadi aku harus pulang" pamitnya pada Ibu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah kami.

"Tu-tunggu..!" aku mengentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar rumah "a-ku harus memanggilmu siapa?" tanyaku canggung.

Dia membalikan badan kemudian tersenyum "Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke" ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi keluar dari pintu utama rumah keluarga kami.

.

.

Setelah ia benar-benar pergi, aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku disofa. Ibu kembali mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku menyibakkan poniku kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening lebarku.

"Kau pasti kelelahan, istirahatlah" kata Ibu kemudian mengecup keningku ringan. Aku pun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarku dilantai dua.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku menjatuhkan badanku pada single bed empuk yang sering aku tiduri, kemudian aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan menyisakan setengah dari wajahku. Aku pun mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia menghimpit tubuhku. Wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku, bau tubuhnya yang maskulin dan suara berat dengan nafas segar yang menerpa wajahku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa...!" aku berteriak dalam bantal yang menutupi wajahku, dan jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Lambat laun aku pun terlelap dengan bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke. Ya namanya Sasuke, tetangga baru yang tinggal disebelah rumah kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya aku terbangun saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15. Aku sangat terkejut karena kelas akan dimulai 20 menit lagi, aku pun bergegas turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Tidak perlu mandi, karena pasti akan memakan watku lama dan membuatku terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai berganti seragam aku pun mengemasi buku-buku sesuai jadwal kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas sekolahku.

.

.

Aku sedikit tergesa saat menuruni anak-anak tangga dan stengah berlari menuju meja makan dimana Ibu dan Adik perempuanku sudah berkumpul disana. Tanpa duduk terlebih dahulu aku mengambil gelas berisikan susu dan meminumnya tanpa ku habiskan tak lupa aku mencomot beberapa potong roti yang sudah tersedia dimeja makan. Segera ku kecup pipi Ibu sebelum ia melayangkan protes andalannya padaku. "Aku berangat" pamitku pada Ibu dan adikku.

Aku pun bergegas keluar menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda kesayanganku, Tak ada ada mobil atau motor karena aku lebih suka bersepeda kesekolah, dan sekolahku pun tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Dengan hati-hati aku mengeluarkan sepeda dari dalam garasi dan kemudian ku naiki. Sebelum aku mengayuh pedal, aku melihatnya (lagi). Uchiha Sasuke _si tetangga baru_ dengan handuk kecil mengantung dilehernya.

Dia melihatku kemudian tersenyum manis dan menyapaku "Pagi"

"Pagii.." kubalas dengan senyum tak kalah manis darinya.

Dia berjalan kearahku kemudian mendekatiku dan bertanya "Kau sudah baikan?" dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kecil "Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan kemarin sore" tambahnya lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebelum kubalas " aku baik-baik saja dan terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku"

Dia tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut indigoku yang sudah kusisir dengan rapi "Lain kali jaga kesehatanmu" katanya. Aku pun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahku.

"Ha-ha'i, arigatou" ucapku dengan senyum canggung "kalau begitu aku berangkat kesekolah dulu" tambahku lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum kemudian berkata "Ohh.. silahkan, hati-hati dijalan"

.

.

.

Hanya butuh kurang lebih 10 menit untukku sampai kesekolah. Segera kuparkirkan sepeda kesayanganku ditempat yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah. Beberapa meter dari tempatku memarkirkan sepeda, aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku 'Gaara', meski terkadang tingkahnya menyebalkan tapi dia yang paling mengerti diriku. Kami bersahabat dari masih taman kanak-kanak, bahkan dulu kami bertetangga sebelum Ayah memutuskan pindah rumah saat aku duduk dibangku Junior.

.

Aku berjalan perlahan dan mengendap-endap berniat mengagetkannya sebelum "Aku tau kau dibelakangku" ucapnya seolah dia memiliki mata dibelakang kepalanya.

Aku mengembungkan pipi, "bagaimana kau bisa tau? apa kau punya mata lain di belakang kepala merahmu?" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

"Hentikan Hinata, kau sudah sering melakukan ini" kata Gara sambil memegang tanganku dan menjauhkannya dari kepalanya.

Melihat tubuh tegap Gaara membuatku ingin sedikit bereksperimen. "Nee..Gaara, apa kau pernah merasakan jantungmu berdetak tidak normal?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Emm.. Gaara, bisa kah kau menghimpit tubuhku pada tembok dibelakangku ini?" tak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, aku malah membuatnya semakin bingung "Yahh.. kau tau, seperti yang ada di adegan anime atau manga shoujo" kataku sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjukku. Tak bermaksud apa-apa aku hanya ingin membedakan Sasuke dengannya, biar bagaimanapun mereka sama-sama bergender pria.

.

Tanpa diduga Gaara mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku membentur tembok dan menghimpitku antara dirinya dengan tembok dibelakangku, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padaku kemarin sore. Namun rasanya berbeda, aku tidak merasakan apapun berbeda sekali saat Sasuke yang melakukannya.

"Apa maksudmu seperti ini?" aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang memburu berhembus menerpa wajahku. Wajahnya pun sedikit merona (?)

 _ **tbc**_


End file.
